brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c09s02
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Innocent Dove << previous act | Act 1 of 4 | next act >> Discussions Over Dinner << previous chapter | Chapter 9 of 39 '''| next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 2 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Slowly, a hideous white limb stretched up out of a pool of slime and rotting garbage in the depths of the sewers, rising out a drainage canal to grasp the slick stone walkway and haul an ugly, mottled white and yellow body onto the cold cement. It laid like a beached whale for a few moments, an emaciated, ugly figure, and Cancer rasped quietly in and out before he snarled in fury as his red eyes glowed and slime spilled down his face like tears. "That little bastard..." The monster pushed itself up to its claws, shivering once before retching, and then it snarled as it rose its head, eyes flashing as it began to haul itself along the narrow walkway. It passed through a set of bars without slowing, melding easily through the steel as it hissed to itself: "Oh, I'm gonna hurt him. I'm gonna hurt him good, I'm gonna hurt him bad, I'm gonna peel his skin right off his body and make him eat it, then I'm gonna cut it out of his stomach and drown him in it! Then I'm gonna set him on fire and see how he likes it!" Cancer gargled, then he shook his head violently back and forth before snarling: the last thing the monster had expected was that its own volatile body would ever work against it. But apparently he had a nasty little vulnerability after all: beautiful as he thought fire was, he had gone up like a firecracker that had been dipped in gasoline for good measure. One little light, and poof... Cancer shivered: his whole body ached from head-to-hoof, and he'd barely saved himself from being destroyed by blowing himself into pieces. He had sacrificed far too much strength in doing so, though, and his body was taking a long, long time to heal after the trauma it had sustained. He needed a fresh, living being to leech the life out of... preferably something big and stupid that he could easily rip his way into and use to lay low for a while. He had no idea what time it was now, if hours or entire days had passed... only that he was still hurting as much now as he had been before. The destruction entity glared back and forth as it reached the end of the walk and slithered off into a larger tunnel, wading through the putrid water. It was just lucky for him that there were plenty of ways down into the sewers through the piping and a few open grates and cracks... but the piping was difficult for him to slither his way back up through, and he had no doubt they'd be sealing the rest of the easy ways in and out of his domain soon enough. But what did that matter? If they wanted to get him, they'd have to come down in here... and it was wet and slick and filthy in these sewers, all things that played to his advantage and would help keep him safe from being set on fire again. "Need to work around that weakness... need to figure out a way to keep myself safe... need some goddamn eats!" Cancer yelled the last, and then he glared as several large insects skittered hurriedly by along a wall, muttering: "Sorry, boys, but small fry like you would just make my need for some munchies worse. Why ain't there ever a body around when you need one? Hey, I'll cut you bugs in if you lure me up something tasty." Cancer looked moodily at the wall, and then he turned his eyes away from the skittering bugs before he sniffed loudly at the air, looking back and forth before hurrying on ahead. He growled as he rounded the corner, then grimaced in disgust as his eyes locked on the carcasses of several rats, dead from nibbling on the slimy goo that was growing over the walls. Then the monster blinked in surprise before he peered up at this, striding slowly forwards and reaching up to touch the goop... and he grinned after a moment, rasping: "Oh, sweetie! I left you behind? I'm so sorry, honey, you come back and give me a big old hug now, hear?" The fleshy goop trembled, then bubbled for a moment before sliding slowly downwards, twisting its way up Cancer's forelimb and melding smoothly into his body. The creature twitched as his form thickened a little, some of the strength returning to him as he rasped quietly... before grinning slowly, licking his teeth eagerly as he murmured: "Baby oh baby. Not as good as a meal, but what do you know? Looks like my stuff grows down here real good, and ain't that a good turn of events for me?" Cancer turned, approaching another slimy mess of goo over a wall, licking his teeth slowly: the goop he left behind seemed to continue to naturally try and grow and evolve even without his presence there to pull the strings and add mind to mayhem, and Cancer rumbled as the slime added to his body, restored some of his strength. Then he glowered down at the dead, rotting rats before he swept one up and dropped it into his jaws, swallowing it whole; for a moment, he made a face, swirled something in his cheeks... and then he spat out a tiny, broken skull, grumbling: "Just ain't as good as I hoped, dude, just ain't as good as I hoped." The monster sighed, then moodily turned and headed down the passage, muttering: "Gonna find me, gonna get me, gonna taste me some real good meat sooner or later, oh yes I am yes I am. But for now... I gotta find a safe place to hide, I gotta prowl around, growl around these catacombs, make sure ain't no one down here trying to mess up my day..." He ground his teeth together with a snarl, then he twitched, his red eyes glowing brighter as he rasped: "Annihilate them. Murder them. Revenge..." He shook his head quickly, then spat to the side and added in an indignant shout: "That's right, too! That's what I gotta do, moment I get me a chance! I gotta whole list of odds and ends to take care of while I kill every snotting creature above, but ooh, ooh, ooh, at the top of that list I'm putting 'kill the crap out of that stupid pony that burnt me up!' Yeah! I'm gonna rip him, and I'm gonna tear him, and I'm gonna kill the hell out of him! Kill the freaking hell out of him!" Cancer stomped his hooves childishly, then he bounced back and forth with a yell of fury before dropping into the shallow water, rolling back and forth and flailing in all directions, sending up splashes of water as he screamed: "How dare he do that to me! How dare that stupid, worthless little runt think he's on par with me? How dare he try to dance my dance when toddler-boy looks like he ain't even old enough to give another pony herpes!" The monster continued to shriek and yell to itself for a while, rolling and spasming through the water before it suddenly halted, all four limbs sticking high in the air, still on its back and snarling at the ceiling above as water flowed around the monster. "I should leave right now and go tear his ass a new hole... but I can't get outta here yet. I gotta get stronger, I gotta regain my old strength, and that little punk-ass bitch is gonna have all kinds of protection around him, I bet... he showed up with the big white weasel and the zombie. Stupid zombie... gonna stay the hell away from her. Gonna put her back in her grave if she messes with me again, but gonna stay the hell away from her while I do it. Don't wanna catch me no dead-pony cooties again." Cancer shivered a little, hugging himself with all four limbs before he rolled over and bounced to his feet, gritting his teeth and shaking his goblinoid head violently as he began to storm down the murky sewer corridor once more. "But that kid... that stupid, stupid kid... ooh, that damn, stupid, filthy, rotten kid... yeah, he smelled weird, though, didn't he?" Cancer licked his teeth slowly, looking suddenly musing as he dropped his head a bit lower, muttering: "He smelled real funny. Weird-like. Edible-like... and the white weasel, the one who tried to cut me up, oh, why didn't I gobble her up when I had the chance? She looked so sweet and tasty, and if I could gnaw on one of those... well, that would solve all kinds of problems, yeah? I just gotta steer clear of the psycho zombie. Making herself rot... makin' me, me, die, when it's my job to make everything else in existence die... who the hell does she think she is? Ain't no one allowed to do that to me!" The monster snarled in fury, then it twitched violently before dropping its head forwards, muttering: "They got all kinds of each-others, though, and that makes it harder. Ooh, I got my sweet poisons, and all my diseases, but... it was nice, real sweet, havin' me some pets to run ahead and gnaw on things for me, yeah. Yeah, I really liked that... they did some damn fine work, and I was damn proud of 'em. But... maybe, maybe, maybe..." He looked away thoughtfully, then rumbled to himself as he reached up and rubbed at the underside of his muzzle. "I gotta find me some test subjects. See what else I can do if I just really believe in myself, if I put just a little faith in myself and then reach for the skies... well, not for the skies, really, more for their brains..." The monster grumbled to himself, nodding a few times before he rose his head and scowled at the mossy ceiling above. Then his eyes narrowed as he heard something ahead before he grinned slowly as a voice murmured: "No, be careful... we be careful, monster is here..." "Let it come." muttered another voice, and Cancer slowly dropped down, body melting and reshaping, becoming serpentine as he began to slither easily forwards beneath the surface of the shallow water. "All the teams are getting in position. One of us is bound to run into that freak and the entire point of this is to drive the bastard out of hiding." "Now shush, sweetie, our enemy isn't deaf or dumb." chided a third creature... and Cancer hissed to itself as it slithered into an intersection and peered through the murky muck at the sight of a Nibelung carefully adhering something to a wall, while a Pegasus hovered calmly with a rifle in his front hooves, and a demon of some kind smiled beneath her seaweed mane, eyes glowing, the water around her turned both dead black and yet sparkling clean from her presence alone. "You don't wanna give away the surprise now, do you?" The Pegasus only snorted, shaking his head: he was dressed in light blue armor, and he looked warily at the Kelpie... and Hevatica looked calmly back, still smiling, even as her senses tingled faintly. Slowly, she blew the Pegasus above her a kiss, and he glared at her as their eyes met... and then his irises widened slightly as the Kelpie's glowed, and her voice sang softly through his mind: The beast is here... go on. Tell Lady Twilight or the Dawn Bringer. "I... screw you." The Pegasus muttered, shivering a bit, then he turned and flitted down the tunnel, and Hevatica grinned in approval even as she half-lidded her eyes: whether they were uncomfortable or not with the roles they played, the Starlit Knights all did their jobs well, and worked well alongside the servants of the night. Her eyes slipped to the side, towards where the water was clearly being disturbed by the monster that she had heard coming from a hundred feet away... and then the Nibelung nodded once as he finished affixing the device to the wall. "Done. Fancy-corn could not do better!" "I believe you, sweetie." the Kelpie said kindly, and then she smiled and reached up to catch the Nibelung's arm as the dwarf began to turn away, the worker turning his attention to her with curiosity. "No, sweetie. Let's go this way. We should report in, first." The Nibelung paused for a moment, then he nodded slowly before the demon and dwarf both turned. Hevatica glanced over her shoulder once towards the device, checking it... and in her peripheral vision, making sure Cancer was still watching, before she turned her gaze ahead and began to hum softly as she half-led the Nibelung along the tunnel. Cancer watched as the two left, then it licked its teeth before slowly reforming, pushing up out of the sewer water as it whispered after the two as they vanished into the darkness ahead: "Oh, don't hurry too fast now... what's this, what's this tasty delicacy you've left for me... ooh, I gotta poke it, I gotta, I gotta!" The creature grinned as it slipped up to the strange, rectangular device before his eyes widened and he sniffed it greedily, whispering: "It's a bomb! A delicious, nutritious bomb! They were gonna try and blow me up or blow me down or seal me in, but ooh, ooh, ooh, look at this..." Cancer grinned widely, shoving forelimb against the explosive device, and the monster's slime rapidly spread through the machine, devouring the explosive material it could smell within, swallowing down gunpowder, cramming its way through nodes and frying circuits as the monster cackled with delight... and then it frowned stupidly before the bomb beeped once, and Cancer squealed as it penetrated some kind of canister laced with pleasing chemicals and touched something that... "Oh Ginnungagap, that hurts!" It yanked its limb back... and its foreleg shattered into pieces as Cancer shrieked, then looked down at itself in horror as coldness spread violently through its body. Blue mist was steaming up from the device now, turning everything around it instantly to ice as what felt like liquid Helheim burned through Cancer's veins, the monster's mottled white skin turning a faint bluish pallor as it literally froze from the inside-out. For a few moments, there was silence... and then two Nightmares flickered into existence on either side of Cancer, smiling ruthlessly as one said quietly: "What pleasure. It is just as our mortal friends predicted, is it not, sister?" "And it is delightful." said the other Nightmare, before it easily flicked its horn forwards... and Cancer shattered like glass, frozen debris made of monster spilling through the water before the Nightmare whispered softly: "Goodbye, foul creature. Now be burned alive." Both Nightmares vanished from the spot, the water rippling where they had once been, leaving the broken pieces of frozen Cancer floating silently on the surface of the water for a few moments. Everything was quiet and silent, no sound in the tunnels but for the soft slosh of water and the tickling of the legs of unseen things crawling along the walls... and then this was joined by a quiet but insistent crackling as the frozen bits of Cancer trembled before sinking beneath the surface of the warm, sludgy water. And a moment later, Cancer burst up from the shallows, gasping and panting hard, snarling in fury: large, horrific cracks were slowly merging and healing together like a grisly humpty-dumpty that was determined not to give in to fate, and the monster snarled before raising his head and screaming down the tunnel: "You're gonna have to do better than that! Come on, come on, come on, come and face me like the pissant little sissies you are!" There was silence for a moment... and then Cancer slowly rose his head as a quiet splashing filled the tunnel, before his eyes widened at the sight of Hevatica strolling calmly towards him. On either side of her, Pinkamena and Aphrodisia were both grinning viciously, mother and daughter almost like twins in that look as Hevatica said sweetly: "Oh, I was so hoping, darling, that you would survive... now my delightful friends and I get to honor your request." Cancer stared stupidly at the three demons... and then the mottled white destruction entity screeched and spun around, bolting off down the tunnel as he called hurriedly over his shoulder: "Did I say 'pissant little sissies?' I meant to say 'sweet darlings who are so pretty!'" Hevatica only smiled, trading a look with the demons on either side of her before they eagerly gave chase: everything was going exactly according to plan. Category:Transcript Category:Story